Cheetah's Threshold
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Una tarde para matar el aburrimiento podía ser letal si era compartida con Kuramochi, Sawamura lo sabía muy bien; Miyuki, lo aprendió de la forma menos ortodoxa posible.


_Al fin subo KuraMiyu. Amo ver a Miyuki de pasivo \o/. El mundo necesita más de esta pareja. Es un poco PwP pero soy feliz con ello._

 _Como siempre, mi amada bae y beta ayudándome en todo lo posible: KassaneT (links en mi perfil porque FF no me deja poner links acá)._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. Si les gusta, no duden en dejar review, eso me animaría bastante._

* * *

 **Cheetah's Threshold**

Día a día se presentan acontecimientos que ameritan más de un minuto de cavilación. Por ejemplo, que llegue tu compañero de cuarto anunciando a gritos, tras una ardua jornada estudiantil que quemó tus neuronas, un repentino (e inexistente) tumor cerebral descubierto por un dolor de cabeza. Eso no sólo crearía desconcierto, sino que terminaría con el minúsculo pensamiento cuerdo que te quedaba y te obligarías a ti mismo a practicarle llaves de lucha libre.

Tal era el caso de Kuramochi Yoichi, quien había pasado los últimos dos años y medio de su vida en un dormitorio de estudiantes peligrosos, encabezando la lista de trastornados junto a Ryosuke. Era reconocido como _shortstop_ , mas no figuraba para un título como «el mejor superior del año» o «el joven más pacífico de la escuela», mucho menos el de «el chico con un noviazgo envidiable y súper cursi». Ideales como el amor y toda la basura que le secundaba, le valían tanto como la vida de un insecto _._

Era por ese simple motivo que no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

«Kuramochi, tengamos sexo». Fueron las palabras de Miyuki luego de permanecer un rato en silencio en la habitación del fanático de los videojuegos, quien perdió la partida por eso.

Al inicio lo tomó a broma, es decir, era Kazuya quien lo decía. Después de meditarlo, se le puso la piel de gallina. Ahora, lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

—… ¿Qué?

El más alto suspiró. ¿Acaso Yoichi cedió a la sordera por los gritos de Jun y Sawamura durante los entrenamientos?

—Dije: Kuramochi, tengamos sexo —agregó con calma, casi monotonía, mientras su mente se partía en carcajadas.

El de cabellos olivo confirmó lo que no quería. No escuchó mal, al contrario y para su lamento, las palabras fueron tan claras que la posibilidad de error se desvaneció de su mente. ¿El _sexo_ no era ese acto que una pareja enamorada consumaba durante unas mini vacaciones en islas paradisiacas para celebrar una atadura de, aparente, por vida? Las novelas que llegó a ver con su madre en la infancia no podían haberle instruido mal. Entonces, ¿cuándo se casó con Miyuki? Buscando en su baúl de memorias y recuerdos, no encontró fecha que coincidiera con tal suceso.

—Eh, Miyuki…

—¿Sí?

—Podrías, ya sabes, ¿repetírmelo? —pidió con algo cercano a la cortesía.

La mente del cátcher no podía contenerse, juraba que en cualquier momento se tiraría al piso para reducir un posible dolor de estómago que le producirían las risotadas; había sido una buena idea jugarle una broma.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? —repitió, cruzando los brazos.

«¿¡Por qué la pregunta con ese tono tan lastimero!?». Estaba seguro que esa última frase tenía algo diferente.

—Este, siento… que estás confundido. Y bastante —en las diecisiete primaveras que llevaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, jamás se vio buscando en su delinquido vocabulario palabras que definieran su sentir actual; una mezcla de incomprensión, molestia, vergüenza, emoción y nostalgia.

—No, no lo estoy —lo hacía por matar el aburrimiento pero, con mucha suerte, podía darse algo, ya que no estaba tan lejos de quererlo más allá de una amistad.

Se suponía que ahora el ambiente debía tornarse rosa mientras una musiquita empalagosa y chillona, compuesta por un pianista homosexual y sin vida, daba el toque perfecto a la escena que parecía ser sacada de algún manga de esos que Eijun e Isashiki leían. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, pues Kuramochi podía escuchar el redoble de tambores del infierno que sonaban en las películas tétricas y sangrientas que Ryosuke coleccionaba.

—A ver —hizo un gesto de _alto_ con una mano—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo?

—Pensaba más en una noche de pasión y desenfreno —corrigió, detallando con el índice.

—¡Es lo mismo! —un notable sonrojo le cubrió el rostro.

—Traté de hacerlo sonar menos seco, pero si lo quieres ver de esa manera...

—Bueno, entonces no.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué no? —agregó con una voz canturreada mientras se acercaba al _shortstop_ , quien se veía entre sombrío y nervioso.

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una respuesta —logró tomarlo por la cintura.

—¡Para mí, sí! —colocó las manos en el pecho ajeno para darse algo de espacio.

—Merezco una explicación.

—¡Aunque te ame, no eres mi novia como para darte una! —tanto su ángel como su demonio interior concordaron en que fue malo decir eso.

—Sabes algo... —cortó la distancia entre ambos, más serio que nunca. Kuramochi se lo había dicho todo y él se dispuso a aclarar las cosas.

—¿Qué?

—En todo caso, no sería tu novia, sería tu _novio,_ no tengo pechos ni vag…

—¡Sí, sí, entendí tu punto!

Junto a esa respuesta, el castaño comenzó a reír y el más bajo quiso romperle los lentes por jugar con sus emociones.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a indagar, sin separarse un ápice.

—¿Eh?

—¿Lo haremos?

—¿¡Estás sordo!? Dije que no.

El receptor torció la boca haciendo un puchero de fastidio, o un intento de, pues su semblante no se turbó en absoluto. Al parecer, su compañero no se lo iba a dejar fácil. Deshizo el agarre pero ninguno dio un paso para distanciarse. Eso le dio una brillante idea: fingiría un tono de decepción (o algo cercano a eso) para confirmar los sentimientos de su posible y futura pareja.

—¿Acaso soy tan repulsivo que nadie me quiere?

—¡No! —llevó las manos hacia los hombros opuestos. Por supuesto que no lo era, él lo quería, pero con tantos juegos e indirectas, lo confundía; sin contar con su extraño sentido del humor—. D-Digo, no eres repulsivo, sólo molesto e insoportable al extremo —agregó con un tono afable y ceño fruncido, mientras levantaba un pulgar.

La conversación se extendió por minutos, hasta que al parador en corto se le ocurrió preguntar algo que notaba obvio desde hacía un tiempo y que no distaba tanto del tópico central.

—Espera, a todo esto, ¿por qué me pides eso?

El mayor enarcó una ceja.

—¿No se supone que te gusta Sawamura?

«¿Qué…?».

—Se ve que te diviertes con él, además, tienes unos gustos bastante excéntricos… y malos.

—Vamos, vamos, eso no es cierto; no me gusta en _esa_ forma.

Podía notar que el guepardo tenía trazado un sarcástico «ay, ajá» en todo el rostro, así que añadió un suspiro cansado y continuó:

—Te digo la verdad. Además, la persona que me atrae tiene tremendas pintas de _gangster_ , es violento y su escandalosa y ridícula risa es parecida a un _«yaha»_.

—…

—Tienes razón, probablemente me agradan las cosas horribles.

El menor no sabía si sonrojarse u ofenderse.

—¿Ah, sí? —frunció el entrecejo, su voz salió rasposa—, pues a mí me gusta un chico estúpidamente alto, miope y con una personalidad nefasta que nadie soporta —si quería jugar a las indirectas, él también podía hacerlo.

Kazuya soltó una risita lacónica.

—¿Te gusta alguien así? Qué atrocidad, eres todo un masoquista.

Ambos se miraron con una mueca entre divertida y orgullosa, buscando que alguien cediera; no obstante, eso nunca ocurrió. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban sumergidos en un profundo beso. Devorándose y esperando la mínima oportunidad para tomar el control.

Miyuki no tardó en dejar su ardiente tacto desde la espalda hasta la cintura del menor, por supuesto que este no se dejó; enredó los dedos en el cabello de su amigo, ladeándolo un poco para ser el primero en introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena y deleitarse con el sabor. El receptor dejó escapar un jadeo. No quería quedarse atrás. Sin pudor alguno, bajó más las manos, apretando con firmeza los glúteos opuestos, lo cual hizo que el shortstop cediera, mas no demasiado, ya que contraatacó llevándolo a la cama de Sawamura (porque quedaba cerca) y acto seguido, lo tumbó sobre esta, montándose sobre él.

—Podrás estar sobre mí en varios aspectos, pero vamos a empezar con las excepciones.

A Kazuya se le erizó la piel al ver aquella sonrisa altanera que conocía muy bien, por lo que respondió con el mismo gesto.

—¿Seguro que vas a poder con esto?

—Yo debería preguntártelo —víctima del calor y sus hormonas, se sacó de forma rápida la playera. Llevó una mano a los anteojos del muchacho, retirándolos sin permiso, y finalizó dejando besos y mordidas en su cuello. Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, al menos una de ellas, la que dirigió a la entrepierna para masajear y despertar aún más la ligera erección que se hallaba bajo los pantalones de Miyuki. Miró de reojo el reloj. Aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que Eijun y Masuko hicieran acto de aparición.

Mientras el chico hacía de las suyas, el cátcher meditaba la situación. Sentía que muchas cosas se le revolvían por dentro, las emociones eran complicadas, pero era un alivio que Yoichi lo comprendiera tan bien. Ninguno necesitaba decir demasiado en esos momentos.

Todo era muy silencioso, de vez en cuando algunos jadeos o suspiros rompían en la habitación. Con coraje, se deshizo de su camisa blanca, dejando su pecho bien formado al aire. Sentir el fresco del ambiente fue, incluso, gratificante.

—Quítate los pantalones —mencionó el de cabellos olivo mientras bajaba de la cama. Se encaminó hacia uno de sus cajones, sacando un par de condones. Se los dieron en una de sus clases y los había guardado por la curiosidad de ponerse uno.

El receptor hizo caso omiso.

Intercambiaron miradas. Kazuya no le diría lo que quería escuchar, pero tampoco importaba. Sin pensarlo más, regresó y le sacó la ropa que le quedaba, también lo hizo con la propia.

No resultaba raro estar desnudo frente al otro, después de todo, muchas veces se habían visto así, en las duchas después de la práctica. La única diferencia era lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Pronto, el parador en corto se situó entre las piernas del más alto, recorriendo su cuerpo con toda la lujuria que portaba su mirada. Después, se masturbó algo apresurado y la mano libre la llevó a su boca, lubricando con saliva un par de dedos. Miyuki sintió una especie de escalofrío cuando lo vio dejar todo eso de lado para acercar esos dígitos a su entrada.

—Oye, oye…

—¿Nervioso? —lo sintió tensarse cuando acarició su esfínter. Luego, una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios—. ¿No se supone que un cátcher está acostumbrado a… recibir? —con la última palabra, adentró un dedo en tan estrecho espacio, soltó una pequeña risa y continuó moviéndose con suavidad.

El castaño soltó un ligero gruñido. No porque no tuviera qué decir, sino porque estaba analizando esa nueva sensación con detenimiento. No le gustaban los hombres, tampoco las mujeres y luego estaba Kuramochi…

—Eres bastante impulsivo y arriesgado —«sólo hay que ver cómo robas bases»—; no dejas nada a la imaginación.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Al menos pudiste dejar que te desvistiera.

Bufó a modo de risa y respuesta.

La curiosidad en ambos había ganado la partida. Tendidos sobre la cama de su _kohai_ cedieron ante sus caprichos de jóvenes inexpertos; porque conocían la _ciencia_ tras lo que estaban haciendo, pero llevarlo a la práctica era un poco diferente.

El guepardo lo observaba demasiado, más por costumbre que maña, quería asegurarse de estar haciendo lo correcto. Introdujo el segundo dedo y Miyuki se removió. Debía admitir que, desde que se volvió más confidente con Yoichi, fue como obtener una especie de esposa, siempre tan… ¿servicial? No. Prefería describirlo como alguien «brutalmente honesto». Y eso, de alguna forma, le agradaba.

Luego de unos momentos, el de cabellos olivo comenzó a mover y separar los dedos en el interior de su compañero. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar antes de penetrarlo con todo el deseo que estaba siendo más que obvio en su cuerpo. Intentó generar distractores, así que se acercó al pecho ajeno y dejó ir su aliento sobre uno de los pezones, comprobando como el chico bajo sí, se revolvía. Medio sonrió y llevó su lengua a recorrerlo con suavidad. Fue una sensación de terciopelo, era tan tibio y delicado, que las ganas de morder aparecieron. Sin demorar más de la cuenta, comenzó a succionar, primero en uno y después en el otro.

Pasado un tiempo, el mayor rodeó con las piernas el torso opuesto. No había que ser un genio para entender lo que intentaba decirle, o así lo veía el guepardo, quien se separó y extrajo con cuidado ambos dígitos para, acto seguido, tomar el miembro ajeno y masturbarlo de forma suave pero con firmeza, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad. Antes de tener sexo, quería ver cómo sería el rostro de Miyuki al tener un orgasmo.

El preseminal hizo más fácil la tarea. Las piernas del cátcher temblaron, separándose por instinto. Lo que coronó la escena e hizo que se le cayera la mandíbula en sorpresa, fue ver a Kuramochi dirigir su boca hacia su miembro, aprisionándolo en esa húmeda caverna, con la lengua recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel. Chupaba lo que entraba en su cavidad, mientras una de sus manos masturbaba la base, aumentando la velocidad cada vez, hasta que no aguantó más. Su cuerpo se sacudió por completo y un corto gemido escapó de sus labios, sintiendo, también, como el parador en corto se apartaba con lentitud y dejaba caer un tibio líquido sobre su abdomen.

—Vaya, sí puedes tener un orgasmo.

Kazuya, al escuchar la mofa, casi se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de respirar entrecortadamente para mirarlo con monotonía. No le veía la gracia.

—Esto… —llevó una mano a su vientre, hasta sentir parte de su semen.

—Ah, sí. Tenía mal sabor —pero se relamió los labios.

«Sin comentarios». Al terminar, se sentó. Le había gustado, pero no lo expresaría de forma tan abierta. Buscó sus lentes, apenas pudo divisarlos, el guepardo los tomó, bajó de la cama y los lanzó hacia la parte de arriba de la litera.

—Aún no terminamos —señaló su propia erección.

—Ya veo, entonces es mi turno —aprovechando que el otro seguía de pie, se colocó en cuatro en su lugar, acercando su rostro hacia la virilidad.

Antes de ser siquiera tocado, el de cabellos olivo se situó y acomodó tras Miyuki, abriéndole un poco las piernas en el proceso.

—No te dilaté en vano.

—Y yo que creí que los condones fueron para presumir.

El menor comenzó a besarlo, esta vez, en la base del cráneo, donde terminaba el cuello, mientras una mano recorría con lascivia una de sus piernas. Después, se irguió y separó los glúteos del muchacho, colocando su erección justo en el medio para frotarse en aquel espacio, lo cual, hizo que el castaño se estremeciera. Tomó uno de los paquetitos plateados para revelar el látex en su interior y deslizarlo por su miembro. Posicionó la punta en la entrada; con la mano libre, le separó de nuevo un glúteo. El prolongado gemido, tan placentero y doloroso, que prevaleció en la habitación por parte de Kazuya, cuando inició la penetración, lo deleitó a sobre manera, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir con el movimiento. Lo hacía despacio pero sin reparos, mientras el cátcher se mordía los labios y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por acostumbrarse.

—Estás tan apretado… —le proporcionó una buena nalgada—, pero así está bien.

Miyuki no pudo con todo. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, manteniendo las caderas en alto, dado el agarre que Yoichi imponía. Lentamente, esas mismas manos viajaron con descaro por su cuerpo, hasta terminar en su pecho, toqueteando sus pezones erectos, apretándolos con sutileza y haciendo círculos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Kuramochi… —entre jadeos contenidos, logró sentir cómo el nombrado arremetía con un poco más de ganas su interior, quien también emitía algunos gruñidos que el éxtasis le provocaba.

No detuvo su vaivén, al contrario, lo apresuró un poco. Estaba preocupado por el contrario, no quería lastimarlo, pero suponía que todo estaba bien, de no ser así, no se quedaría callado. No obstante, el calor que despedía su cuerpo le hacía la situación más excitante; abrasador, húmedo y estrecho, todo al mismo tiempo. No existía otra manera para describirlo. Era demasiado perfecto, tanto, que olvidó el asunto de contenerse y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza.

El miembro del cátcher volvió a endurecerse, aferró las manos a las sábanas y llegó un momento en el que tuvo que hablar.

—Si sigues abusando así de mi próstata, yo… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Se vino por segunda vez. Todo su raciocinio lo había abandonado, bueno, no exactamente, pero en esa situación no podía pensar de forma clara, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

—Aguanta… un poco más —estaba deseoso de llegar al clímax. No podía soportar tanta provocación. El calor, los sonidos, las caricias, la intimidad; todo le daba señales para culminar aquel acto de locura con un grandioso orgasmo.

—¡Kuramochi-senpai! —la estruendosa voz de Sawamura, junto al portazo en la entrada, hizo que al par de jóvenes se les helara la sangre. Tras él, Takigawa.

El parador en corto dio una vista rápida al reloj. ¡Ni siquiera había pasado una maldita hora!

—¿Podría prestarme de nuevo su bola de entrenamien…? —pero su resplandeciente sonrisa se borró al ver al guepardo y al mapache. Desnudos. Sobre su cama.

Cerró la puerta y al instante la abrió de nuevo, tal vez alucinaba.

—¡Kuramochi-senpai! ¿Podría prestarme… ¿¡Qué se supone que están haciendo!?

—¿Envidia? —argumentó Miyuki, divertido (o así lo interpretó Eijun).

El pitcher giró sobre sus talones y llevó ambas manos al rostro de su mentor, tapando sus ojos.

—Esto no es algo que un menor deba ver —tras decir eso, giró el rostro con una absurda mirada de impacto.

«De todos los presentes —pensó Chris—, tú eres el único menor». El rubor subió a sus mejillas, dada la escena que acababa de presenciar. Retiró las manos de su pupilo y cerró la puerta. Hablaría más tarde con aquellos muchachos. Se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo. —No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Y la bola de entrenamiento?

—Terminaremos la rutina con otra cosa.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí. Te daré otro menú. Mientras tanto, ve a enfriarte.

—¡Pero si usted es el único que está tan rojo como un tomat…!

—Sawamura —interrumpió.

—¡Mande!

—Ve por el neumático…

Eso fue lo último que los chicos de segundo alcanzaron a escuchar a la distancia. La verdad es que, en esos momentos, el _shortstop_ ya no tenía _ganas_ …

—¿Terminaste? —dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en el muslo del castaño para llamar su atención.

—Sí —dos veces, de hecho.

—Ya veo —salió con cuidado de su interior y se sentó en la cama, soltando una especie de suspiro resignado.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Enserio preguntas eso? —luego, se retiró el condón y lo regresó al empaque, lanzándolo directo al cesto de basura.

—En ese caso —volteó a ver la entrepierna del menor—. Vamos guepardito, una carrera más —habló con monotonía.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Animándote —respondió con un mal fingido entusiasmo, mientras levantaba un pulgar.

—¡Serás…! —tomó al cátcher de la nuca y lo atrajo, apresando su cuello por debajo del brazo. Se dispuso a revolverle el cabello, más de lo que ya estaba, antes de soltarlo y burlarse de él por su desaliñada apariencia.

El resto del día no fue muy diferente: pláticas, chistes, risas, partidas de videojuegos (que Kazuya siempre perdía). Era bueno saber que uno podía contar con el otro de forma incondicional… incluso desde mucho antes.

Sin embargo, la historia no terminó con un par de adolescentes alborotados intimando en una habitación. ¿Qué clase de superiores serían si no le hacían la vida imposible a quien se atrevió a interrumpirlos?

* * *

Dado al pesado entrenamiento, a los deportistas se les concedía el domingo libre para que hicieran lo que mejor les acomodara en un ambiente estudiantil pacífico. Esa mañana, no fue muy diferente.

—Pero que bien te ves hoy —habló Yoichi.

«¿Y ahora? —pensó Miyuki—. Debería saber que no presto dinero».

—¿Sabes cómo te verías mejor?

—¿Hm?

—Acomodando las sábanas de mi cama.

—Por enésima vez, Kuramochi, no pienso tender tu cama.

—¿Por qué no eres un novio más cariñoso como los actores de novelas?

—Porque a mi no me pagan por hacerlo.

—Eres un… —siseó entre dientes mientras una pequeña venita de molestia asomaba por su sien.

—¡Dejen de coquetar cuando los adolescentes sanos tratamos de hacer tarea!

—¿Celos, Sawamura? —canturreó Kazuya para molestarlo.

—Já. ¿De ti? —respondió de inmediato, exaltado, como era de costumbre—. ¡Nunca! Me apiado por los horribles gustos de Kuramochi. Tal vez una pelota de béisbol golpeo su cabeza y por eso ahora sale contig… —mas no acabó la frase, ya que fue tacleado por su compañero de habitación, quien terminó aplicándole sus ya conocidas llaves de lucha para relajarse.

El chico tras los anteojos se limitó a reír con descaro. ¿Quién diría que desde _aquello_ , sus días se tornarían tan entretenidos? Tampoco acababa de hacerse a la idea de tener una pareja, pero era divertido; en fin, el resto lo descubriría poco a poco.

* * *

 _Fin (?)._

 _¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?_

 _Yo sigo emocionado \o/._


End file.
